


Family Man

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Bucky Barnes One Shots [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Words: 674Warnings: cute, fluff, a bit of *wink* at the end, comic!bucky attributes





	

It was an atypical summer evening. The whole Barnes family was under one roof, or more like in one yard, for the first time in months. Bucky took the kids out right after dinner as Y/N finished the dishes. She settled on the porch swing, her legs stretched out the length of it, her favorite book in hand and a glass of iced tea down on the wooden porch.

"Mommy! Look!"

Y/N looked up from her book to see her seven-year-old daughter riding her bike on the sidewalk towards the drive. She saw her husband jogging behind the bike next to the three-year-old boy on a trike.

"I'm doing it!" the girl screamed, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Yes you are, Grace," Y/N smiled. Grace slowed her bike down as she came up the driveway and came to a stop, wobbling as she tried to get off.

"Easy, Gracie," Bucky said worryingly, his hands stretched out in case she would fall. He was too busy worrying about his daughter that he didn't see his son peddling towards him.

"Ow! Steven James," Bucky grunted after the trike hit him in the ankle.

Steven looked up at his father, his face fell from the smile he had on previously. "Sowwy Daddy," the boy said, nearly in tears.

Bucky sighed and squatted down to be at the same level with his son. "It's okay Steven," Bucky said softly, messing up the mop of brown hair on the child's head. "Next time, watch where you are going, okay?" The boy nodded and hugged Bucky around his neck, while he picked him up. Bucky looked at Y/N with a roll of his eyes, Y/N trying to keep her giggles to herself.

"A super solider taken out by a trike. That's a headline I need to see in my life," Y/N smiled, putting her hair up in a ponytail. Bucky glared at her and she smirked. "I wonder what Rogers would think of it." Y/N went back to her book, a smile on her face.

Bucky shook his head. "Okay, who wants some popsicles?" he asked, looking at Grace and bouncing Steven. Steven let out a giggle and Grace smiled and ran into the house, her father and brother shortly behind her.

Y/N shook her head and continued reading her book, completely distracted by the story line, that she didn't hear her family come out of the house until she felt something very cold held to the back of her neck.

She let out a scream and jumped out of the swing, turning around. She saw Bucky with a wrapped popsicle in one hand and the other holding an orange unwrapped one. He smiled and put the orange ice in his mouth and held out the other.

"Gotcha a grape one, doll," he smirked, his Brooklyn accent slipping through.

Y/N rolled her eyes and took the frozen treat. "I didn't need the scare though, you asshat." She ripped open the wrapper and pulled out the popsicle, walking over to him, pointing the purple ice at him. "You are going to teach the kids bad habits," she glared at him.

"Aw, c'mon, doll," he said, backing up as she advanced on him, until his back was against the house and his wife was standing in front of him. She stood on her tip toes and gave a kiss to his stubble chin.

"I'm pretty proud that I can scare you," she whispered, smiling up at him. "And I like this side of you."

"What side? Scared puppy?" he jested, his brown eyes narrowing playfully at his wife.

Y/N giggled and shook her head. "No, silly. The dad side. Though," she paused, sticking the popsicle in her mouth, twisting it around slowly, looking him in the eye and gave him a wink and smirk when she removed it from her mouth, "I do miss the husband side quite a bit." She turned and headed into the house.

"Kids!" Bucky yelled behind her. "Early bed time tonight!"


End file.
